20 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (91) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany, Niemcy 1986 09.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (151) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (48 min) 11.05 Na dobre i na złe - reportaż 11.25 Uśmiech Buddy - reportaż 11.40 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (21 min) 13.10 Wieści ze świata (2): Rewolucja neolityczna - serial edukacyjny 13.40 Historia na taśmie filmowej (8/10): Dekolonizacja w Afryce Zachodniej - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 14.05 Wielkie żarcie (2): Żywią i bronią czyli bryja po cystersku - serial edukacyjny 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn olimpijski 15.40 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (66) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (245) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (942) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.45 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper, Zwierzaki cudaki - seriale animowane 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (52) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, Kelly Curtis (44 min) 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji: Blues - sztuka Roberta Bruttera i Tomasza Wiszniewskiego, Polska 1999, reż. Tomasz Wiszniewski, wyk. Mirosław Baka, Tomasz Dedek, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Hajewska (67 min) 22.10 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV - Opowieści Hollywoodu 22.15 Białe kruki 22.45 Wiadomości oraz W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.15 Zablokowani - reportaż 23.45 Gorąco polecam: Zawód: Reporter (Professione: Reporter) - dramat sensacyjny, Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania 1975, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Maria Schneider, Ian Hendry, Steven Berkoff (100 min) 01.45 Rozbieranie muru (powt.) 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (159): Komornik - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Ulrich Koenig, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Enzi Fuchs, Anita Zagaria, Manuel Guggenberger (46 min) 10.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Złote marzenia (49) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (50 min) 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.20 Podróż (24): Podróż do Nowej Zelandii i Vanuatu - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (1) - program muzyczny (stereo) 14.00 Teatr dla dzieci: Dzwony - sztuka Karola Dickensa, Polska 1998, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Janusz Michałowski, Tomasz Zaliwski, Jacek Jarosz, Jan Kociniak (45 min) 14.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Marsz protestacyjny 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (10/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (144,145): Na gorącym uczynku, Poszukiwania Maćka - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Nasze miejsce - film dokumentalny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Panny i wdowy (3/5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Dałkowska, Maria Gładkowska (51 min) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Balanga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński (77 min) 23.00 Sztuka błądzenia - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa. Bohaterem filmu jest Henryk Waniek - malarz, pisarz i filozof 23.50 Maestro Solti - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 01.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Rudobrody (18/26) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (62/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (47,48) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (7/13) - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (3/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 Alfabet polskich rzek: C jak Czarna Woda - felieton 12.15 Eko-Lego 12.30 Warzywnik (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie (25/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Tropiciele gwiazd (6/26) - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości (14/150) - telenowela 15.00 Pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (62/123) - serial przygodowy 20.00 Seniora (47,48) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (14/150) - telenowela 22.30 Doktor Kildare (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze (18/26) - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Magazyn reporterów 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet polskich rzek: C jak Czarna Woda - felieton 12.15 (WP) Eko-Lego 12.30 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Tropiciele gwiazd - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Ginące cywilizacje - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Raport ekologiczny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Program ekonomiczny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Godzilla (9) - serial animowany 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (96) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke (45 min) 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Godzilla (10) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (80) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (13) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 20.00 MEGA HIT: Klient (The Client) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Tommy Lee Jones, Mary-Louise Parker, Brand Renfro (115 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.15 Ally McBeal (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Miodowe lata (29) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 00.25 Super Express TV 00.40 Daleko od domu (Far From Home) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Meiert Avis, wyk. Matt Frewer, Drew Barrymore, Richard Masur, Karen Austin (90 min) 02.15 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (14/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (16/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (36/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron Man (24/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (109/220) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (39/95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (59) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (14/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Bobby's World (16/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (21/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (196/260) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (86/150) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (14/168) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Hej szable w dłoń - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (60) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.55 Mściciel (3/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.25 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 22.55 Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost - magazyn gospodarczy 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (11/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.15 Z miłości do dziecka (For Love of a Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Kevin Dobson, wyk. Kevin Dobson, Michael Tucker, Belinda Montgomery, Karen Austin (105 min) 03.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport-telegram 08.15 Krakowskie Przemieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Co cię znów ugryzło? (14-ost.): Woda - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 09.10 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 09.40 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 10.00 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury (powt.) 10.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 11.15 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 11.30 7 dni świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Alfabet Gwiazd: Lepiej być piękną i bogatą - komedia obyczajowa, Polska/Niemcy/Ukraina/Francja 1993, reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Kondrat, Anna Prucnal (95 min) (powt.) 13.45 Ostatnia droga Witkacego - film dokumentalny Sławomira Smoczyńskiego (powt.) 14.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Po linii najmniejszego oporu - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Rodziny i miasta: Jeden wiek rodziny Płonków - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Co cię znów ugryzło? (14-ost.): Woda - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Fronda: Ameryka religijna - magazyn publicystyczny 20.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Alfabet gwiazd - Hanka Bielicka: Irena do domu - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Hanka Bielicka (91 min) 23.00 Poczet Regionów Polski: Podlaskie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 23.45 Mała rzecz a cieszy: Super punk, Lekcja fruwania - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Zaproszenie: Wielkopolska Szwajcaria - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Co cię znów ugryzło? (14-ost.): Woda - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd - Hanka Bielicka: Irena do domu - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Hanka Bielicka (91 min) (powt.) 03.30 Poczet Regionów Polski: Podlaskie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza (powt.) 04.15 Mała rzecz a cieszy: Super punk, Lekcja fruwania - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Fronda: Ameryka religijna - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 05.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (17) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Znak Zorro (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (27) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (28) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (21) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, AnaMaria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (59) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (59) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (18) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (43 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.55 Super Express TV 20.05 M.A.S.H. (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 20.35 Skrzydła (Wings) (65) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 21.05 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (18) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 22.25 Iskierka (Backtrack) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Jodie Foster, Vincent Price, Charlie Sheen (95 min) 00.15 Sekrety gwiazd: Shirley Temple (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 01.15 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.15 Piosenka na życzenie 03.15 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.10 Gaston Phebus - lew Pirenejów - serial przygodowy, Francja 1978, wyk. Jean-Claude Drouot, Nicole Garcia, Georges Marchal (50 min) 08.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Klejnot snów, Gdzie jest Wally? - filmy animowane 09.05 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tom Arnold, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rosenbaum, Lisa Wilhoit (25 min) 09.30 Przez kontynent (Continental Devide) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. John Belushi, Blair Brown, Allen Goorwitz, Carlin Glynn (99 min) 11.15 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 Gdzieś w czasie (Somewhere in Time) - melodramat, USA 1980, reż. Jeannot Szwarz, wyk. Jane Seymour, Christopher Reeve, Christopher Plummer, Theresa Wright (105 min) 21.50 Wiatraki bogów (Windmills of the Gods) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Lee Philips, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Michael Moriarty, David Ackroyd (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Radość i osłoda (Comfort and Joy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Bill Forsyth, wyk. Bill Paterson, Patric Malahide, Alex Norton (110 min) 00.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.15 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 02.05 Gdzieś w czasie (Somewhere in Time) - melodramat, USA 1980, reż. Jeannot Szwarz, wyk. Jane Seymour, Christopher Reeve, Christopher Plummer, Theresa Wright (105 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Szakal (The Jackal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Bruce Willis, Richard Gere, Sidney Poitier, Diane Venora (119 min) 10.25 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - film obyczajowy, Polska 1963, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska (87 min) 11.50 (K) Bagaż życia (Left Luggage) - film obyczajowy, Holandia/Belgia/USA 1998, reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Laura Fraser, Marianne Sägebrech, Maximilian Schell (96 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 15.00 (K) W zimowym śnie (Wintersleepers) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Tom Tykwer, wyk. Ulrich Matthes, Marie-Lou Sellem, Floriane Daniel, Heino Ferch (117 min) 17.00 (K) Haniebny sekret (Dirty Little Secret) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Rob Fresco, wyk. Jack Wagner, Tracy Gold, Mary Page Keller, Peter Flemming (88 min) 18.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Stan wojny (Act of War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Lee, wyk. Jack Scalia, Ingrid Torrance (95 min) 21.35 (K) Atomowe rekiny - film dokumentalny 22.30 (K) Specyfika narodowego wędkarstwa (Osobennosti natsjonalnoj rybalki) - komedia przygodowa, Rosja 1998, reż. Alexandr Rogozhkin, wyk. Alexei Buldakov, Victor Bychkov, Semion Strugachev, Sergei Russkin, Semyon Strugachyov (95 min) 00.10 (K) Barakuda (Barracuda) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Harry Kerwin, wyk. Wayne David Crawford, Jason Evers, Roberta Leighton, Cliff Emmich (91 min) HBO 06.10 Gniazdo - film historyczny, Polska 1974, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Marek Bargiełowski, Wanda Neumann, Franciszek Pieczka (94 min) 07.50 Zdradliwa rzeka - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 08.50 Huśtawka (Seesaw) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. George Case, wyk. David Suchet, Geraldine James, Amanda Ooms, Neil Stuke (102 min) 10.35 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 13.10 Detektywi z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Ballam, Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Susan Barnes (80 min) 14.35 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia: Nowe wyzwanie (To Sir With Love 2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bogdanovich, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Fernando Lopez, Daniel J. Travanti, Judy Geeson (88 min) 16.10 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 18.10 Dzikie koty (Wildcats) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, James Keach, Swoosie Kurtz, Bruce McGill (101 min) 20.00 Zdradziecki wirus (Airborne) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Julian Grant, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Sean Bean, Kim Coates, Torri Higginson (90 min) 21.35 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 00.05 Żołnierze kosmosu (Starship Troopers) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Denise Richards, Dina Meyer, Jake Busey (129 min) 02.20 Trucizna - film dokumentalny, USA 03.25 Ryzykowna terapia (Touch and Go) - film erotyczny, W. Brytania 1986, reż. Tim Flywell, wyk. Martin Clunes, Zara Turner (93 min) 05.00 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 05.25 Małżeński przekładaniec - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania